Yuuki and the Afterlife
by animemanga0912
Summary: Yuuki was shot and killed by Zero! Yuuki is off the to the After-life Academy aflter her death. Will she be able to protect herself? Yuri and Otonashi have to teach her about everything. Can Yuuki hide her secret or will it be told? Language and fighting. Spoilers! A new character appears! She can travel through worlds! Who is she?
1. Chapter 1- Afterlife Academy?

Chapter 1: After-life Academy?

_-Yuuki's POV-_

I was dead yes, I didn't remember how I died. All I remember is Zero shooting. Was it Zero that killed me? I was a vampire still. I was in an infirmary and a girl with snow white hair like Zero's was looking at me. "Good your awake" She said with no emotion. "My name is Kanade. What is yours?" Kanade asked me. "Yuuki. Yuuki Kuran." I replied. The walked out of the room.

Later that day a girl with purple hair and a boy with red-orange hair walked in the infirmary. "How did you die?" The girl with purple hair asked me. "I don't remember. I'm sorry." I said to the purple haired girl. "My name is Yuri Nakamura and this is Yuzuru Otonashi." the girl said. "My name is Yuuki Kuran." I told her. "I had a brother. I miss him." Yuri looked sad for me. "Am I really dead?" I asked. "Yes." Yuri replied. I was horrified. "This is a place where you can fullfil your regrets. You had a regret before you died." Yuri explained. "Thanks Yuri." I said while I was up and I was about to leave the room. "Wait. I have a question Yuuki." Yuri said to me. "Never mind. Meet me in the Principal's office if you want to know more." She told me while leaing the room.

It took me 1 hour to find the office. "Oh yea, I died while I had Artemis." I said to myself. I opened te door and Yuri was in there with a bunch of other teens. They all wore a uniform that had a symbol on the shoulder. SSS, rebels against the god the symbol said. "This is Anti-Angel Headquarters. We lived unfair lives before we died. We want to defeat god for giving us unfair lives." Yuri explained to me. "Will you join the SSS?" She asked me.


	2. Chapter 2- Zero and Kaname

Chapter 2- Zero...

_-Zero's POV-_

I killed...Yuuki!

I thought. I knew well that she was a vampire. I missed her dispite that she was a pureblood vampire. I locked myself in my room and started to day dream. _Yuuki I'm so sorry! _I knew that i vowed to kill her but..I never thought it would happen so soon! Kaname knocked on the door. "Come in." I answered. He opened the door and came in. "Why did you kill Yuuki?" He asked me. I couldn't respond. "I don't know why. I heard a voice. I thought it was Yuuki so I shot her without thinking." I responded after a while. "Zero. What did it sound like?" Kaname asked me. I was suprised. "Like a child's voice. I saw a figure. She had 2 blades. I don't know her name or what she looked like. She could use wind as well." I replied. "I have been hearing that same voice. That figure, I figured out how to capture her but the trap failed. She has long brown hair and moved like the wind. Those blades almost killed me." Kaname told me. "She has a twin brother. I caught her twin and with a little help kept him in a place where I thought no one can find him. Then she appeared. Twin guns pointed at me. 'Give him back or I'll shoot.' She threatned. When she saw her brother

unconscious and tried to free him. She fell right into the trap as planned. Then she said in a quiet voice 'Howling' and broke the cage. She freed her brother and ran away. 'I will drive you insane!' She yelled and ran as fast as light." Kaname said with no emotion.

She will pay!

I thought. The girl opened the window and looked at us both. Her eyes were filled with tears.


	3. Chapter 3- A new girl appeared!

Chapter 3- A new girl appeared!

_-Zero's POV-_

The girl was crying. Why is she crying?

I thought to myself. "Come with me." The girl said to both of us. She jumped out the window and so did I. Kaname landed swiftly as well. "Why are you here?" He asked the girl. She just looked at us and after a while she led us to a person named "Yuri Nakamura" "Who is this?" Kaname and I asked at the same time. "She was a friend of mine. Until she died a horrible death." The girl said. "I'm sorry for not saying my name. My name is Elise Hanazono." Elise said. "Where is your twin brother?" Kaname asked. "He is on a mission. That's all he told me." Elise said.

"Why did you make me kill Yuuki!?" I shouted at Elise. "Let's just say. It's part of a curse." Elise replied. She looked at Kaname and turned to him. Her face darkened. She started to pull out two twin guns. She pointed one at me and one at Kaname. I was frozen in fear. _Why am I frozen in fear? Why am I frightened of her?_ I asked myself. Kaname looked worried too. Is she a hard opponent? Then I remembered Kaname saying that he failed to catch her. A shot rang out to both of us. She shot my arm and Kaname's arm too.

She vanished into the night. "Kaname! What happened!?" Aido asked frantically. "I'm alright." Kaname replied. "That girl is not a human nor a vampire." Kaname told me. Adio was lost. He had no idea what happened. "Do we need to capture her brother?" I asked him. "No. At that point she will kill us." Kaname replied. _Yuuki..._


	4. Chapter 4- Iwasawa

Hi! Writer here! I do not own Vampire Knight or Angel Beats! I like to use Elise though. She is a strange character.. Elise will be in other things but if you use her can you ask me first? Thanks!

Chapter 4- SSS

_- Yuuki's POV-_

"Yes. I'll join the SSS." I said. Otonashi was smiling at me so I smiled back. A girl that has pink-purple hair walked in. "Wrote a new song. Called Crow Song." The girl said. Her name was Iwasawa. She sang the song and Yuri said "Otonashi close the curtains" it got dark in the room a screen lit up and it said "SSS Briefing Manager." Tonight we will have Operation: Tornado. I pictured them using something to make a tornado. Otonashi was confused to.

Later, Girls Dead Monster preformed and I loved their songs! Kanade came in and Operation Tornado was shutdown. Iwasawa and the band got caught and the teachers were holding them down. I left and as I was leaving I heard a song. It was Iwasawa's trashed song! I listened and I heard a drop of something. I went in to find out that Iwasawa was gone!

That night was terrible! I was dreaming about my past life. Until I saw the moment I died, I relized I was seeing what has happened! _Zero!_ I screamed but my voice wouldn't make any sound. I was trembling seeing that "Elise" shot Kaname and Zero. I woke up to see that Otonashi was there with me. "Your awake. That's good. You fainted outside after the concert." Otonashi explained. I blushed. I was also afraid that he found our about me being a vampire! "Otonashi? I have a request." I told him. He looked at me in confusion.


	5. Chapter 5-Zero and Elise!

Chapter 5- Zero and Elise

_-Elise's POV-_

I'm Elise Hanazono. Age: 16. I was worried that Zero will tell the night class where I was. I heard his footsteps coming closer and closer. "You can come out now." He told me in a sweet voice. I looked up at him and he was smiling! I wanted to go to the guild where Yuuki was. Zero hugged me. "I can sense that you are going to leave. Where are you going to go?" He asked me in a cold voice. I froze. I started trembling of fear. Zero pulled me closer to him, "Why are you shaking?" He asked me. Tears started to flow down my face. "I'll be back soon. I have to go for a for a day or two." I said after a while. I want to look for my brother so badly. "I have to go." I said at last. I tried to pull away from his grip. _Oh no! I can't go! Zero! _He released me. I ran as fast as I could. I said a spell that would take me to the After-life. Once I was there I went to Yuri who was with Yuuki. "Where is Zero?" Yuuki asked me. "He..couldn't come.." I lied.

I went down to the guild later that day and a clone appeared. "Damn. Not those!" I said. I stayed in position while walking. Something is near, something not good. I looked up and a clone was staring at me. She jumped down and started to attack. "Damn, she moves at such a fast rate!" I yelled to Yuri. "Another one to the back!" She yelled back. We were surrounded. "Elise!" I heard a familiar voice shout. I looked up, It was Zero! Another figure came and tried to attack Zero too. I fell to the ground, unable to get up when I saw another figure run as swiftly as I can. It was my twin brother, Jun! "Nice to see ya!" He shouted at me. The clone that was fighting me came toward Jun at the same alarming rate. "Let these set of twins destory everything in their path." We said at the same time. everything was going great! I ran up to two of the four clones that were attacking us. It was a hard fight. Yuuki appeared too. She held out Artemis and swung at every clone. She hit all of them. "This is your last chance. Where is your master? Who is it?" I asked one of the clones. It came up and tried to attack Zero from behind! I jumped at struck her instead. I was panting hard. Yuuki looked at me in amazement. After the guild thing we went to the bottom looking for the person trying to ambush me. Yuuki went back to the dorms to sleep. Zero stayed with me. Yuri went to go report this to the other SSS members. Jun had to go on another mission. Zero was the only one.

"Do you want to go back?" I asked. He shook his head no. "I want to stay with you." He told me. I looked at him to see what he was doing. All he did was look at the 'Bloody Rose.' I looked at my twin guns. I looked at my daggers. They were all in good shape. I found a sign that said 'Guild' I made it! Angel was right above us. "Zero. Go back up and stay with Yuuki!" I said in a cold voice. "Why?" He asked. "I don't want anything to happen to you." I responded. "No. I'm staying with you Elise." Zero said while looking at me in the eyes.

_**Like what's happening? Just wait. Jun will be in a lot later on. What happens when Elise goes to fight? Find out in the next chapter. 'Field of lies and truth' o.o**_


	6. Chapter 6- Field of Lies and Truth

Elise x Zero? :P I do not own Vampire Knight or Angel Beats! Elise into my dreams so I am Elise. -.- Enjoy!

Chapter 6- Field of Lies and Truth

-Zero's POV-

After the Guild Elise and I went back to our world. That night I hugged her tightly. "I know you aren't a human or a vampire. So what are you?" I asked Elise. "I...I...I'm an...I'm an angel." Elise stuttered out. I was in love with an angel?! She dug herself into my shirt, sobbing.

"Elise, why are you crying?" I asked."I am not a regular angel, I am a fighter angel. That's why I fight so well." She replied. "You have been stepping into a field of lies and truth." Elise told me. I stroke her hair and she looked up. Her eyes where so sad. Elise began to sing

"The creation of a lonely scientist, a realistic robot that was built like her  
The only way to describe her would be... 'a miracle'  
But no matter how perfect she seemed, there would always be something missing.  
KOKORO is what she needed most.  
RUNNING PROGRAM

A few hundred years, since you were here.  
Now I'm alone, you're no more by my side.  
One thing that I want, to understand more,  
are my memories...

I need to know why my master worked so hard,  
What was it he spent his life constructing?  
He promised it would be perfect for me,  
KOKORO

Beginning to move, feeling so strange, a miracle accelerating.  
Why won't these, tears stops falling, from my eyes...  
Why am I shaking? This doesn't feel right, but isn't that the purpose of it all?  
Is this what I was waiting for, my own heart KOKORO?

MYSTERY KOKORO KOKORO NEW FEELINGS  
This song will express the happiness inside me  
NEW FEELINGS KOKORO KOKORO MYSTERY  
I can now feel this real pain of sadness rising.  
WONDERFUL KOKORO FOREVER BE THERE  
These feelings seem too deep to be controlled...  
Aaaaah~

I finally see, why I have been,  
Born to this world by your loving hands...  
I realize, being alone, can hurt so much inside.  
Sure thing, I understand of all the times,  
that we had in our memories.  
Wonderful, my own KOKORO, making it all feel so real!

I can now sing,  
Real words that're from my heart.  
I'll dedicate them  
to you, Master...

Arigatou...Arigatou...Arigatou...Arigatou...  
For bringing me into this wonderful world, I'm thankful  
Arigatou...Arigatou...Arigatou...Arigatou...  
For every single minute we spent together  
Arigatou...Arigatou...Arigatou...Arigatou...  
For all the things that you ever given to me  
Arigatou...Arigatou...Arigatou...Arigatou...  
I will sing for eternity!  
Arigatou...Arigatou...Arigatou...Arigatou...  
Lalalalala~ The miracle only lasted a moment. For the Kokoro was far too big for her. She short ciruted and was never to move agian. She had a smile on her face, she looked like an angel."

Elise finished singing the song. "Elise, why did you just sing that?" I asked then I realized,she was that robot! She was a fighter angel now. "I guess you wouldn't love a vampire?" I asked. Elise ran up to me and hugged me. I hugged her back. "Zero, will you let me fight the battle that only I can fight?" Elise asked me. I let go and Elise said goodbye.

-Yuuki's POV-

I was running at full speed to catch Elise. She stopped at a pond. I looked at her and asked what she was humming. She didn't answer. There was a war coming. I felt bad for Yuri and Elise.

_**A/N: Kokoro means "Heart" and Arigatou means "Thank you."**_


	7. Chapter 7-Fighter

Chapter 7- Fighter

_-Yuuki's POV- _

A few days later a battle came along. We were separated into four forces. We were mixed in with the humans that were leaving. Elise was set with her twin guns. She was still as a tree. A few minutes passed before we heard another force of the enemy coming. "Fire!" Elise shouted. A girl that looked just like Elise came face to face with her. "So, the curse will happen. Which one of us will live on?" Elise said in a cold voice. I thought of Zero and Ichiru right at that moment. "Then, lets go ahead and see Kira." Elise said to her Twin. Were one of the two about to die? Fighting broke out. The two twins started using twin guns and used the same tactics and each other. I was inside a room looking from beyond because I didn't want to fight. I could hear them screaming and yelling at each other. I turned around and saw Zero standing. "I figured out how to get here on my own." Zero said to me. I was happy to see him after a while. "What's happening over there?" He asked me. I looked down and told him everything.

After I told him what happened, he looked at the twin sisters, one insane and one wanting to live. "Who is the one that looks like Elise?" Zero asked. "Kira." I responded. "Kira meaning 'killer'." He said after awhile. "So she was to kill her twin sister in order to live." I said in a sorrowful voice. Elise's eyes were so sad! _What a terrible curse to put on her!_ I thought. "Zero? What will happen after all this is over?" I asked him. He didn't respond. Elise's eyes began to pulsate a yellow color. A yellow light engulfed her, while her sister, Kira, had black lightning around her. The battlefield was changing! Zero and I watched as all of this took place. _Elise? Are you going to live?_ I asked in my mind.

_-Zero's POV-_

Unable to withstand the waves pulsating from Elise and Kira, Yuuki fainted. I walked out to the battle ground to see everyone dead in blood pools. I ignored everything until I reached someone still alive. "Go and save that girl. The one that is pulsating yellow." He said. I looked at Elise and Kira. "Dammit! You use the same tactics as me, so it's hard to fight you!" Elise screamed. Yuri was looking at Elise fight. She looked as if something was on her mind. I followed her inside. "You are dead right? How did you die?" I asked Yuri. "Sit down and I'll tell you." She replied. "I was a big sister with two little sisters and a little brother. My parents left the house for awhile and two robbers broke in. They burned and broke everything in their path. They were looking for money. They thought up the worst way possible to get the money. 'Your parents taught you what to give to robbers to go away right?' They asked me. "I don't know.' I said. 'Every 10 minutes a sibling dies if we don't get our money.' They said to me. I looked everywhere, desperate to save my sister and brother's lives. 'It's time! It's time! I have to hurry!' I shouted. 'I'll give them the biggest vase we have.' I said out loud. I couldn't pick it up so I thought it was valuable. I slipped down the stairs and I broke the vase. My sister and brother were dead. I was the only one left. 30 minutes later the police got there. I tried to clean it up and a big gash cut open when I tried to pick up the pieces. I don't remember exactly how I died. I might have bled to death." Yuri told me as her face getting sad. She slammed the wall, "I couldn't save anyone. I'm a horrible leader." Yuri said, her voice faltering. "No, your not. I think the way you lead the SSS all this time, you have done a great job." I said.

_-Elise's POV-_

The end was near and Zero came back out to watch me. I stabbed Kira and then she stabbed me. We both fell to the ground. I looked at Kira. She was dead alright. I was dizzy and I was bleeding badly. "Elise! Elise everything is going to be ok just don't leave me!" He said while hugging me. We went back to our world and Zero was carrying me. Kaname was looking at me. Everything was black and I knew something had happened. **I fell into a coma! **

**A/N_: Ahh_ _Elise is so fun to write about! Will she make it? Can Zero save Elise!? Find out in the next chapter, Dancer in the Dark._**


	8. Chapter 8- Dancer in the Dark

Chapter 8- Dancer in the Dark

_-Zero's POV-_

"That girl, is really something. She uses tactics to throw her opponent off guard. She is a smart one." Kaname said while looking at her. I walked to the headmaster with Elise in my arms. I told him everything that happened while we were in the other world. "A curse? You have to defeat someone other than her sister. The one that she is trying to lure out." The headmaster said. Elise's twin brother showed up out of no where. "Sis fell into a coma?" He asked me glumly. I nodded. "Poor sis, she knew that would happen. I don't know why she went at it." Jun said. "I am going to go with you to help you, Zero." Jun said while looking and thinking hard.

The next day we set off to find what was keeping her in a coma. Jun's face looked worried and frightened. "This is the place that has been keeping her down. Inside is a person that she has been meaning to fight but can't just yet." Jun said with no emotion. We walked in and a girl with hair that was the same color as mine walked in. She didn't look like the one that was in the afterlife. This one looked more aggressive. She had red eyes and she said to Jun, "You know the girl I want to kill" she said in a low emotionless voice. "I'll finish off something that she couldn't." Jun said while taking out his twin guns. "My name is Kari." The girl said. She pointed her blade at me. She charged at Jun and he fought back. Kari killed him sooner than I expected. "Save Elise, Zero." He said right before he died. Kari was staring at me, "You know her too. You will go along with Jun," She said. She charged at me at an alarming rate. It was so hard to dodge her! She started to cut my arm little by little. "You are easy to fight." She said with a grin. "I suppose you think it's easy to fight me as well?" I heard a familiar voice say. It was Elise! Her eyes were with tears and her eyes pulsating yellow. Kari smirked, "You are not as easy to fight. You use tactics that are hard to figure out." Kari said to Elise. She stood there in the wind. "So you're the 'Dancer in the Dark'" Elise said to Kari in a timid tone. She charged at Elise at a speed even hard for Kaname to catch. Elise seemed to get herself in order and was fighting so well I thought it was amazing! _I've never seen a girl fight so good! How does she fight like that?!_ I kept on asking myself. "You killed every one I cared about! So now I have no choice but to kill you!" Elise said to Kira with blood dripping down her face. I turned around to see Kaname standing there, watching Elise and Kira fight.

_-Elise's POV-_

Damn, I have to figure out her tactics before she figures out mine!

I thought. She had stabbed me already in this fight. I was bleeding badly. I can't faint now! If I do I'll die! I looked at her in the eyes. I'll have to fight her like I fought Kanade's clone! I started to move faster so she couldn't catch and kill me. "Gaurd skill: Howling." Kira said. "Cover your ears!" I shouted. Zero ducked down and covered his ears. I put in ear plugs. When the sound was emitting I ran up to her and stabbed her heart. I was panting hard. She closed her eyes, she was bleeding to death. "She is dead. Now the curse in finished. For me anyways. Now lets see if Yuuki and the others can defeat the shadows." I said to Zero. I ran up to him hugging him. "It's over for us. Now it's Yuuki's turn." Zero said in my ear.

**A/N: Now it's Elise x Zero! Now for the Angel Beats part of this story ^^**


End file.
